La Recompensa
by OrNe-Chan
Summary: Hace solo un mes que Sasuke volvió a Konoha. ¿Como reacciona Naruto? ¿Realmente puede perdonarlo? Felicidad. Angustia. Sentimientos encontrados. SasuNaru


Oneshot sobre como se siente Naruto una vez que vuelve Sasuke a Konoha.

Dedicado a mi kohai Sakura-Chan que me introdujo al mundo del yaoi/shonen-ai y que en cierta forma me inspiró a hacer este ff. Te amo amiga:)

Espero que les guste plz comment si tienen tiempo :)

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**La Recompensa**

- Te odio – Naruto tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del piso de su habitació

– Te odio – repetía con la voz quebrada, y cerró los ojos, como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo – ¡Te odio te odio te odio! – Gritaba con rabia, pero era inútil. Se volvía hacia su almohada y la golpeaba con fuerza. Se recostaba e intentaba tranquilizarse, no pensar en ello, pero era más fuerte que él. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido confiar en él? Lo había considerado su amigo, es más, aún lo hacía, y eso era lo que le dolía más. Muchas personas lo habían abandonado en la vida pero eso no reducía lo mucho que dolía cada vez que alguien lo defraudaba de nuevo. Finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta, Naruto se quedaba dormido.

Esas eran las noches para el portador del Kyuubi antes de que Sasuke volviera a Konoha.

-Qué bonito día¿Eh, Naruto? - El rubio apenas le devolvió la mirada a Sakura, que lo miró algo desconcertada – ¿Qué pasa? Te ves algo…deprimido…- Naruto sonrió forzadamente – No es nada…es sólo que he dormido poco – Su compañera esbozó una sonrisa – De acuerdo. Mmm…me pregunto donde estará Sasuke-kun, nunca lo he visto llegar tarde – Naruto ya no le estaba prestando atención a Sakura, el sólo escuchar nombrar a Sasuke lo había sumergido en un trance absoluto. Ya hacía un mes que Uchiha había regresado a la aldea y ya todos se habían acostumbrado, a su presencia, a su actitud, su nueva vestimenta… Ya nadie lo cuestionaba, ya nadie preguntaba ni hacía comentarios por lo bajo, nadie salvo Naruto.

De repente se divisó a Sasuke a lo lejos, caminando pacíficamente. – ¡Sasuke-kun, estamos aquí! – Gritó Sakura. Sasuke se acercó lentamente, y distante. – En fin, la misión de hoy consiste en que llevemos esta carta a…-

Naruto bostezó, ninguna de las misiones le interesaba, él sólo quería entrenar y hacerse fuerte y…

- ¡Naruto¡¿Estás oyendo?! – Frente a sí tenía una Sakura con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, golpeando un pie contra el suelo, detrás de ella, Sasuke esbozó lo que a Naruto le pareció una sonrisa con un toque de maldad. El mal humor de Naruto iba en aumento – Hn, Larguémonos de aquí, quiero terminar esto cuando antes –

El zorro se adelantó dejando a una Sakura hirviendo de furia, Sasuke lo siguió detrás…se acercó lo suficiente como para dejar escapar una risita, Naruto no le hizo caso, y apuró el paso. – Hey ¿Qué te pasa, dobe¿Acaso no has tenido tu ración diaria de ramen matutino? – Dijo Sasuke con voz burlona, se fijó que Sakura fuera lo suficientemente atrás como para que no escuchara, Naruto contestó sin siquiera mirar al Uchiha – ¡Ohh así que ahora eres gracioso! No conocía esa faceta de ti, Sasuke-teme – Sasuke apresuró el paso y se situó al lado de Naruto, deslizando su brazo por atrás del cuello del zorro. – Extrañaba estas peleas, dobe – Le dijo, casi en un susurro – Naruto trató de apartarse, algo sonrojado – ¡Déjame! – Sasuke largó otra risita, pero ambos se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de Sakura - ¡Hey, no me dejen atrás! – La chica se metió entre Sasuke y Naruto, y comenzó a hablar de cosas que a ninguno de los dos les interesaba

– La otra vez le digo a Ino…-

Sasuke miró a Naruto por encima de la cabeza de Sakura, que hablaba y gesticulaba exageradamente, pero no era de esas miradas frías marca Uchiha, sino que sus ojos esta vez se sentían cálidos, Naruto pensó en regalarle a su compañero una sonrisa cómplice, la primera en mucho tiempo, y luego se acordó. Y frunció el ceño, enojado… ¡Furioso! Furioso con el día, con la vida, pero sobre todas las cosas con el individuo de ojos negros como la misma noche que le acechaba con la mirada desde hacía unos segundos.

–Y pues nada, bueno, hice lo que tenía que hacer y fui corriendo a contarle a Temari…-

Mientras Sakura seguía con su ridícula historia, a su lado Sasuke miraba a Naruto, que a su vez miraba con el ceño fruncido al cielo, como si estuviera concentrando todas sus fuerzas en evitar mirar a Sasuke. Éste último arqueó las cejas¿Qué lo enojaba tanto?

- Hey, Sakura – Dijo Sasuke, tratando de sonar normal, aunque se oyó algo irritado – ¿Porqué no nos dejas completar la misión a mi y a Naruto y tu te vuelves para la aldea? Te ves algo cansada, además es obvio que tienes cosas más importantes para hacer que entregar una estúpida carta – Sakura puso los ojos como platos – ¿De verdad piensas eso, Sasuke-kun? Si, es cierto, creo que estoy algo cansada¡Gracias por notarlo! Y si, la verdad que esta misión es un poco estúpida, creo que podría dejársela a ustedes… ¡Qué considerado eres, Sasuke-kun! Tengo muchísimas cosas para hacer… ¡Aunque ya sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti, Sasuke! – Sakura entregó la carta a Sasuke y se paró en puntitas de pie para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¡Adiós, entreguen esa carta por favor! – Y cantarina la chica de pelo rosado se fue saltando por el camino por el que había venido

– Silencio… ¡Al fin! - clamó el joven de cabello oscuro, y miró al rubio, que seguía evitándolo. De una vez por todas Sasuke se cansó de ser evitado, y después de dudarlo una milésima de segundo agarró a Naruto por los hombros y estampó contra el tronco de un árbol, Naruto emitió un gemido de dolor provocado por aquel movimiento brusco

– ¿Qué haces¡¿Estás loco?! – Le gritó. Los ojos de Sasuke volvían a ser fríos otra vez, ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes por unos instantes – ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa, Naruto? – Soltó primero Sasuke, sosteniendo fuertemente a Naruto contra el árbol. Naruto no contestó, apartó la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar al que tenía enfrente – Es obvio que no lo entiendes¿Verdad? Yo no soy como la demás gente, Sasuke, yo no soy como ellos que creen todo lo que les dicen¿Acaso crees que puedes irte por tres años y luego volver muy campante y fingir que nada ha pasado¿Creíste que olvidaría que por tres años estuviste con Orochimaru haciendo quién-sabe-qué en quién-sabe-dónde? –

Naruto respiró hondo, estaba muy alterado, y Sasuke cada vez lo sujetaba con más fuerza. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sasuke aflojó la presión que sostenían sus brazos contra los de Naruto pero aún lo sostuvo firmemente – Pues…Naruto…yo volví...y expliqué lo que había pasado…y…pues… - Por primera vez en su vida, el más pequeño de los Uchiha sentía que le faltaban las palabras.

Esta vez Naruto era el de la mirada desafiante – Realmente creíste que lo olvidaría tan rápido…que me…- Naruto volvía a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que ya lo atormentaba hacía tanto tiempo -…Que nos dejaste de esa manera, que hicimos de todo para encontrarte, que yo…- Naruto se señaló con el dedo - yo mismo me comprometí a traerte de nuevo¡¿Creíste que con volver perdonaría que me…que nos hubieras dejado?! –

Naruto respiró bruscamente, y se esmeró con todas sus fuerzas en que de sus ojos no cayeran gotas. De repente la mirada de Sasuke cambió totalmente, Naruto creyó ver como a él también se le armaba un nudo en la garganta – Ohh…Naruto…de veras pensé que entenderías…- Ahora a Sasuke era al que se le dificultaba hablar – Mira Sasuke, yo estoy acostumbrado al abandono¿Sabes¿Pero de verdad creíste que con volver ahora compensarías el tiempo perdido? Porque no, no es así…- Sasuke lo miró, incrédulo – Ehhmmm… Naruto, de verdad no sabes porqué regresé a Konoha? – Naruto negó con la cabeza, y a continuación Sasuke hizo algo que los sorprendió a los dos. Volvió a sujetar a Naruto con fuerza y acercó su pálido rostro al de él, y lo besó.

Al principio Naruto quiso apartarse, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no respondía las órdenes de su mente. Se sintió embriagado, como si hubiera tomado una botella de sake de un solo trago. Por detrás de su cintura sintió el brazo de Sasuke, y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Finalmente el rubio se dio por vencido y correspondió el beso.

– Hn¿Eso compensa los tres años? – Preguntó Sasuke, apartándose suavemente, Naruto lo miró, sintió que las mejillas le ardían – Ehmm…yo…tu…- El zorro se dio cuenta de que no lograba articular ni media oración. Avergonzado, bajó la vista – Está bien, Naruto – Se compadeció Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero Naruto lo apartó – No, no está bien, porque…yo… yo todo este tiempo pensé que no te importaba otra cosa que no fuera tu venganza…que _yo_ no te importaba… Y… ¡Aquí estás! …y es por _mí_…- Sasuke sonrió – ¡Oh! Mi venganza claro que me importaba¡Y mucho! Pero…cuando descubrí que los Akatsuki querían hacerte daño, Naruto, no pude soportarlo, tenía que acabar con ellos. Y lo hice. –

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia Naruto, que estaba allí parado, como si no diera crédito a sus oídos, un par de lágrimas ocasionales escaparon rodando por sus mejillas. Una sonrisa asomó en su cara, se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha, estaba tibio. – Te extrañé, dobe – susurró Sasuke, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Naruto – También yo. Promete no volver a irte, ne?-. En ese momento Sasuke y Naruto sintieron que podían quedarse así por siempre.


End file.
